Telecommunication networks provide for the transmission of information across some distance through terrestrial, wireless and/or satellite communication networks. Such communications may involve voice, data or multimedia information, among others. In some instances, however, one or more of the components of the telecommunications network may malfunction or otherwise become inoperable such that transmission of communications through the network is negatively impacted. Such outages may occur for any number of reasons, including but not limited to power loss at the networking components, improper routing signaling within the network, and incorrect provisioning of the network devices. Operators or administrators of such telecommunications networks thus often provide mechanisms or procedures within the network to respond to network outages, referred to herein as disaster recovery procedures or mechanisms.
One common type of disaster recovery mechanism within telecommunications networks is to provide redundant components or paths through the network such that, if a preferred transmission path through the network is affected by the network outage, traffic can still be transmitted through the network on the redundant path. However, some large network outages may affect both the primary transmission path and the redundant transmission path through the network. In these circumstances, the transmission of the data packets through the affected transmission path is ceased until the network outage is rectified. For particularly important communications, such as communications to access emergency services, it may be desirable to have a last resort disaster recovery procedure in place for large scale network outages to ensure that such communications are connected to the intended destination device. It is with these issues in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were developed.